


Tell Me a Story

by Hey_there_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel dies for Dean, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, I kinda queerbated sorry, Lowkey destiel but not really, Major character death - Freeform, Other, everyone dies, fan poem, how else can i tag this, in case you didn't get that, poem, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_there_destiel/pseuds/Hey_there_destiel
Summary: I wrote this for a school project but honestly I kinda like it 😳👉👈(it's kind of like my dream ending for spn)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Tell Me a Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarleeBelle1967](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleeBelle1967/gifts).



Tell me a story  
of two brave brothers  
Who fought, and who killed  
For the sake of many others

Tell me about their angel friend  
Who had been Hunted, who'd rebelled  
Yet  
He still would do it again

Tell me how no matter who they lost  
Nor the number demons they had to kill  
Nothing could dampen the spirits  
O the mighty Team Free Will

The angel was the first to go  
For his love he gave his life  
The brothers cried tears of grief  
For their friends great sacrifice 

Baby brother was next to go  
He lost the will to fight  
His brother sobbed as he carried his corpse  
to the fire on that faithful night 

Big brother then, was the only one left  
Of the greatest story ever told  
He settled down with a wife and kids  
And lived till he grew old

Though now all three have left us  
To heaven they did ascend  
Yet Their story is still not over  
Because well, nothing ever really ends.


End file.
